Simple Pleasure
by IcePossible-Garry
Summary: Garry moves from Mineral Town to the Valley and befriends a succesful farmer, Alice. But things aren't normal in the Valley. Find out what happens as this story of friendship, love and action unfolds! All Garry wanted was simple pleasure.. but he got more
1. The Funeral

Chapter 1- The Funeral.

Everything started with a death. An accidental death to be precise. It was a very hot Spring day in Forget-Me-Not Valley when Takakura was on his farm, fixing up his house. He was on a high ladder, sweating and panting like an old dog, when the ladder tipped and he fell right on his back… dead. Takakura had always been a good man. Never littering, raising crops and animals, being nice to everybody and he even went to pray at the Goddess Spring every Sunday. So why would it be his time to go? Was it the fault of the Witch Princess? Many believed so. But what was really important, and what was written in his will, was who would take over his farm? That was the main question. That person would be at his funeral, not expecting to be chosen.

It rained hard. Very hard. Like the heavens were mourning over the death of beloved Takakura. This was only a week later after his death, the date of the funeral. Valley and Town folk gathered near the circus grounds where a small cemetery was. Zack and Gotz lowered the coffin down into the cold earth where Takakura would rest forever. The rain camouflaged the tears on people's faces. But one face wasn't crying. It was Garry. He had known Takakura for a long time and Takakura visited him in Mineral Town. Garry was wearing a long black rain jacket with black pants and boots. His brown hair hung down his face soaked. The only thing he thought about was Takakura. All the memories of them when Garry was little and when his father was around. After his father died, Garry looked at Takakura as a father and respected him that way like he always had. Garry looked down at the ground and then looked up at the sky; wondering If Takakura was watching him. Beside Garry was Ann, his good friend. She was wearing a similar black rain jacket as Garry and underneath that was a long black robe. She looked at Garry, who quickly looked at her. Their eyes met like the sky and the earth meet at the horizon. Father Carter finished reading from the bible and shortly later the funeral ended. What were a few hours seemed too short for Garry. He knew that sooner or later people would forget about Takakura and move on. That was not necessary a bad thing though. Everybody couldn't waste their lives crying and sulking like injured children right? All he could do was hope that people would always find a place in their hearts to remember a great man named Takakura.

A few days later, back at Mineral Town, Garry was preparing to go out to the supermarket. He lived in the Tavern's second floor, which was an inn. Garry wasn't very happy with his life. He didn't want to grow old cleaning glasses and mugs at the Tavern. He wanted a new life. A fresh start. He was about to get all of that pretty soon. He ran into Doug down in the Tavern. "Going out are we?" He asked.

"Yes actually I am," Garry replied, "I have to go to the supermarket to get some packages of curry powder. I'm having easy-to-make curry."

"What's that?" Doug asked curiously.

"You just get the simple curry ingredients," Garry explained, "Then you cook them all in a pot. After a few minutes you have instant curry!"

"Sounds easy to me!" Dough said laughing.

Garry laughed too. He headed for the door and left. Garry walked down the street passing the winery and Manna. He waved to Manna. "Nice weather isn't it?" He asked.

"It is Garry. Have a good day now!" She smiled and waved back. Manna collected some empty bottles that happened to be outside and scurried back into her house.

Garry turned on the corner and continued to go up. He passed other houses and finally he arrived at the supermarket. He couldn't help noticing that Karen and Rick weren't on the bench. They were _always _on the bench. Oh well he thought and he went in the doors.

Only Sasha was inside the well-stocked store. Jeff and Karen weren't around. "Where are Jeff and Karen?" Garry asked politely.

"Jeff is at the clinic for a check-up and Karen is out for a walk with Popuri." Sasha told Garry.

"That's why Karen and Rick weren't on the bench." Garry thought.

"Are you looking for anything particular?" Sasha asked helpful.

"Uhhh- Curry Powder." Garry said.

"Okay!" Sasha smiled, "I'll get that for-"

"It's okay Sasha," Garry insisted, "I can manage."

Sasha gently smiled and went behind the register. Garry looked around for the curry powder and found it. He brought it up to Sasha. "100G." Sasha said.

Garry handed her the gold.

"Here you go and have a nice day Garry." Sasha said.

"Bye Sasha." Garry left the supermarket but before he left he ran right into Karen and they both fell over. The box of curry powder spilt.

"Oh no!" Karen screamed, "I'm sooooooo sorry!" She got up and helped Garry up too. "I'm going to get you a new one and I'll clean this up right away. Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks." Garry wiped away some curry powder that was on his skinny jeans. Karen quickly ran over with a new box of curry powder and a broom.

"Again, I'm sorry." Karen apologized.

Garry nodded and this time he left the store without any accidents.

When he returned to the Tavern, people were already there for lunch. Doug was behind the counter and Ann was taking orders. "Garry!" Ann called, "I need you to help me!"

"Yep!" Garry called back. He placed his food on the counter and took his notepad and pen. He went over to Gray and Mary. "This is a surprise!" Garry laughed, "You two together? Never thought-"

"Just take our order." Gray demanded half jokingly.

"Don't be so mean Gray!" Mary said quietly.

Gray looked at Mary. "Kay."

Mary smiled. "We'll have a Box Lunch please."

"And to drink?" Garry asked writing sown the order.

"Water for me." Gray said.

"I'll have water too I guess." Mary said.

Garry scribbled down two waters. "Gotcha." He walked over to the counter.

"Different sight eh?" Ann asked.

"Who? Gray and Mary?" Garry asked, "For sure. I didn't actually think Mary was into him _that _much."

"Same here." Ann said taking Gray and Mary's order. She then gave it to her father, Doug, who started to prepare everything.

After Gray and Mary finished eating, Gray paid the 1000G bill and gave a 200G tip to Garry. They left holding hands and Garry claimed his tip. "Well they tip good." Garry said.

"Anna and Basil tip better though." Ann added.

"You're right," Garry laughed, "Anna always craves attention, that's why."

Ann laughed too.

The afternoon passed and the evening arrived, Garry made the easy-to-make curry and ate it with delight. "Ahhhh that hit the spot just right," Garry burped, "Oops! Excuse me Mister Curry!" He started undressing for bed. He put on a shirt and plaid pajama pants. "This how I wish I could dress all the time!" Garry smiled. It was early, but he was tired. He got into his bed and soon after, Ann came in already dressed.

"Tired?" Ann asked.

"Yes." Garry replied sleepily.

"Okay then good-night." Ann said as she slipped into her bed and dozed off.

Garry too was sleeping. He didn't look like it but he was actually exhausted. The past few days he hadn't been able to sleep because of the stress of Takakura's death. But tonight he was able to get some sleep… for once.


	2. Garry's Day Off

Chapter 2- Garry's Day Off.

Garry slowly opened his weary eyes from his deep slumber. He was satisfied with his sleep, but he wanted it to be a bit longer! Today was Friday, Garry's day off. He slowly sat up in his bed, yawned, then removed the fluffy comforters off his warm body. He out of bed, his feet touching the cold hardwood floor, and he went over to his dresser. He pulled out black and white pinstriped pants and a white shirt. He walked over to a small bathroom and he entered it. Ann wasn't in the room because she was on an early hike. After Garry showered and got dressed, he put on his hat, turned it backwards, and left his room and went downstairs. Doug wasn't around so Garry snatched a muffin from the kitchen. Doug wouldn't mind. I mean it wasn't stealing since a few days ago Doug said, "Help yourself". After he gobbled the muffin, he left the tavern. It was sunny with a cloudy sky. It was moderately cool, a gentle breeze rolled by giving Garry a chill. "Nice day." Garry thought. He started to walk right from the tavern and it wasn't too long before he saw Gray and Mary holding hands and walking. "Shouldn't you be working Gray?" Garry asked laughing.

"I took the day off," Gray replied, "So did Mary."

"I see, I see." Garry said.

"You should come to Mother's Hill with us Garry," Mary suggested, "It would be fun to have all three of us together!"

"I thought couples liked to go on dates alone…" Garry said.

Mary smiled, "Me and Gray have enough alone time. Now please come with us!"

"Does Gray want me to come?" Garry asked looking at Gray.

"I don't care." Gray answered.

"Right… well," Garry looked at Mary's happy expression, "Fine. I'll go."

"Great!" Mary blushed, "Th-this will be fun, w-won't it Gray?" She looked at Gray's eyes.

"Sure." Gray said.

Mary sighed and the three of them continued to walk. Mary and Gray were still holding hands, not bearing to let go apparently. According to Mary, they have been dating for a few days but are crazy for each other.

"I never thought I'd be so happy," Mary explained, "Ever since we started dating I haven't been very shy around people. It's all thanks to G-Gray…"

Gray tried to hide a smile but Garry saw it and he was relieved to see that Gray wasn't embarrassed or anything.

"Well I'm glad the two of you are happy and together!" Garry smiled, "Oh look were all most there. Just a bit further down this path."

"I love Mother's Hill," Mary went on, "Me and my family come here and we love it! Dad looks at plants and Mom and I read."

"Wow Mary has totally changed," Garry thought, "She won't shut up!"

Finally they arrived at Mother's Hill. Mary and Gray went near the Goddess Pond and Garry went and sat on a stump. Rick and Karen were there and they were chatting when Garry went to say hi. "Hey guys." Garry greeted them.

"Hi Garry!" Rick said.

"Hey," Karen smiled, "Guess what?"

"What?" Garry guessed.

"Rick offered to teach me how to manage a store better! Isn't that great?"

"Really? This must make you and Rick closer." Garry asked.

Rick blushed and Karen laughed. "Hahahahaha!" She laughed, "Sure…"

Rick's eyes widened from behind his glasses, "W-Where would you get an I-idea like th-that?"

"Gee let me think." Garry teased. He stopped after his last comment because he didn't want to upset anyone. Garry suddenly zoned out. He started to think about Takakura. He pictured the death and what Takakura was doing. Fixing his house. But something wasn't exactly right about that situation. Takakura falling off a ladder? Yea right! Not in a million years! That meant that-

"Garry? Hello you still with us or have you moved on?" Karen giggled.

"Nice choice of word Karen." He thought, coming out of his trance. "Haha very funny." He said sarcastically.

Karen smirked. Mary and Gray were publicly making out on the grass, forgetting about everyone else. "Definitely not like Mary." Garry thought laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked.

"The fact that the two shyest villagers are making out infront of other people." Garry said.

"Mary has changed A LOT since she started going out with Gray," Karen said, "It's actually good that she is more… more um… more social! That's the word!"

"Yea I noticed that too," Garry added, "Gray has changed a bit too. He's more… jolly?"

"Not quite but yes, in that idea." Rick stated intelligently.

Mary and Gray finally stopped and they started chuckling like two little kids. They looked over and saw Garry, Karen and Rick staring at them. This made them laugh very hard. "Well I'm leaving before I go crazy," Garry said, "See ya."

"Bye." Karen said.

"Bye." Rick said.

Garry walked past Mary and Gray and sighed. They laughed even more and they continued to stay on the grass.

Garry was back into the Town and he was looking for something to do. There wasn't much to do except work, walk and eat. Seriously, that is what he thought of Mineral Town's living style. This was a wonderful opportunity to think about whether or not he was going to start over. But he didn't know how. He needed time to think about how he was going to do this. Sadly, the more he thought, the more frustrated he got. He didn't know so he had convinced himself to let it go for now. He continues to walk around when he heard his stomach scream for food. "Ughhh," He mumbled, "I'm starving! I guess I'll go back to the tavern and make myself something." He walked down the street and he saw Duke, Manna's husband, collecting grapes from the grapevines. "Hey Duke!" Garry called.

"Hey young fellow how have you been?"

"Hungry. You?" Garry said.

"Well I've been in touch with Aja and Manna has been on my back for drinking. The usual." Duke smiled.

"Women are pains." Garry laughed.

"You said it!" Duke laughed too.

Garry parted from Duke and he went to the tavern. Doug was still not inside; he might have been visiting Duke and could have been inside the winery. Garry didn't really care. He was going to eat and satisfy his fairy princess stomach of his. He made himself noodles and grape juice. He devoured the food heartily and he was still a bit hungry. But like Dr. Trent told him, "Don't eat too much or you'll get sick!" Garry wasn't about to get sick. After cleaning up, he wondered what he should do next. Ann was still out, probably with ditzy Popuri or big biotch Anna. Ann has been lately admiring the way Anna runs things. She liked her snobby attitude but Garry always told her that he would never talk to her again if she became a miniature Anna. At that moment, Ann walked through the doors. "Woah! Hi there 'goes missing for half the day then returns for lunch'" Garry said.

"Funny," Ann smirked, "But actually you're right! I am STARVING! S-T-A-R-V-I-N-G!"

"And she can spell too." Garry laughed.

"Don't start." Ann snapped.

"Why are you so grouchy?" Garry asked. He was now bothered by her attitude.

"Didn't sleep well." Ann said.

"Ah," Garry said, "I thought Anna brainwashed you for a sec."

"Oh no," Ann explained, "Not yet!"

Garry's eyes widened.

"Kidding!" Ann laughed, "Relax! Hold on." Ann walked into the kitchen and shortly returned with bread, a knife and peanut butter. "Peanut butter sandwiches are great."

"Uh huh." Garry said not really paying attention.

"So what did you do today?" Ann asked while spreading the peanut butter on the bread.

"Well I went for a walk and then ran into Mary and Gray again and we-"

"Mary and Gray!? Wow they must-" Ann said being interrupting Garry but ended be interrupted by Garry.

"Don't interrupt me!" Garry ordered.

"Sorry…" Ann smiled.

"As I was saying," Garry went on, "We went to Mother's Hill and I talked to Rick and Karen and Rick is totally crushing on Karen by the way AND Mary and Gray were all over each other on the grass."

"Wow," Ann gasped, "Holy Goddess they are weird lately. But I mean it is Mary's first boyfriend and she really likes him,"

"Wait!" Said Garry who could hardly believe what Ann had said, "Her _first _boyfriend? How do you know?"

"She told Elli who told Karen who told Popuri who gossiped it to Rick and he ended up telling Cliff who blurted it out on night when we were hanging out." Ann explained.

Garry was speechless. "You guys are like old woman. Gossip is… well it's…"

"You gossip don't you?" Ann sighed.

"Aaaaaall the time." Garry admitted laughing.

"Knew it you lil' rumor king!" Ann giggled.

Garry flicked his hand as if to say "What ever".

Ann bit into her sandwich and got peanut butter on her face. "So what's happening with Karen and Rick?" Ann wiped her face.

"I told you," Garry said, "It's obvious that Rick likes her but she obviously doesn't like him so he is teaching her how to manage a store to get close and alone with her. But she thinks it's all a joke. Poor Rick. He's my bestie so I don't wanna see him get hurt."

"Yikes," Ann chewed her food and then swallowed, "What the hell is up with everyone? Are we The Tommyknockers now?

"Seems like it," Garry laughed, "And that book was amazing. Loved it! But that's not important."

"Break the wall why don't ya?" Ann asked, not looking for an answer.

At that moment someone knocked at the tavern door.

"We're closed! Sorry come tomorrow!" Ann yelled.

"I don't want in!" A voice whined.

"Who is that? Wait a second," Ann sighed, "Popuri, is that you?"

"Yes it is Ann!" Popuri said cheerfully from behind the door, "I have a message!"

"For who?" Garry asked.

"Actually it's for _you _Garry!" Popuri laughed, "Mayor Thomas wants _you _ASAP!" Popuri cheered.

Garry and Ann looked at each other then at the door. "Did he say why?" Garry asked.

"Nooooooo!" Popuri said, "But he needs to see you now! At the Town Square! See ya!"

Wait!" Garry yelled. But Popuri had already ran off somewhere. Garry turned at Ann and said, "Well I guess I _have _to go. What does that creep Thomas want?"

"I dunno but _go!!!!!_" Ann screamed, "Don't be late for a meeting with Mayor Thomas of Mineral Town!"

"Since when is he a king?" Garry laughed.

Ann giggled a bit, "Just don't be late okay? Oh and come back right away. I'm curious to know what he wants!"

"Okay I will." Garry started walking towards the door. He turned and waved to Ann and she waved back. He left and Ann was left alone.

"Gee what does Thomas want I wonder?" Ann asked herself, "Garry didn't do anything bad. At least… I hope not…"


	3. Inheriting a Farm

Inheriting a Farm

Garry had bee summoned by Mayor Thomas and he was requested to go to the Town Square. Why though? Why would Thomas, the mayor, want Garry? Well let's see.

Garry was almost to the Town Square, a few more minutes. After all, Mineral Town wasn't _that _big. "Why does Thomas want me?" Garry asked himself. He was thinking hard. It was really bothering him, he really wanted to know! "But I guess thinking this hard is not going to solve anything." He thought. Garry passed by some people like Popuri, who looked lost. And that's another thing Garry found strange. If Thomas wanted him, he'd unexpectantly show up. He was going to ask Popuri a question to find something out. "Popuri!" Garry called, "Come here!"

Popuri ran over to Garry with a big smile on her face. "Yesssssss?" She asked smiling.

"What was Thomas doing when he asked you to get me?" Garry asked anxiously.

"Let me think," Popuri said, "Well he called me over then he asked me to get you. I agreed and turned around but then I was curious to know what he wanted and as soon as I turned back around he was gone!"

"Huh!? Gone?" Garry asked.

"Yea!" Popuri said, "He like so totally vanished!"

"Right…" Garry muttered, "But where were you guys?"

"I'm not a guyyyy!" Popuri laughed.

"SHUT UP AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Garry screamed.

Popuri was speechless.

Garry looked at her.

"Just outside Town Square," Popuri's eyes were big, "North. Or was it…"

"Good enough," Garry thanked, "Oh and sorry for screaming at you. I just needed to know… something."

"What?" Popuri asked cutely.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later." Garry lied.

"Yep yep!" Popuri walked off, probably still lost. She was a big ditz.

"What a creepy…" Garry was interrupted by laughter. He turned and it was Thomas! How did he get there?

"I don't want you to finish that sentence!" Thomas squealed with bizarre laughter.

Garry looked completely shocked. He was as pale as a white goats butt.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Thomas said, "Or maybe Popuri beat you at 20 questions?"

"…Mhm…" Garry murmured.

"Now," Thomas started to speak seriously, "What I wanted to see you for was-"

Gray suddenly appeared looking angry. "Alright Mayor Thomas! Where were you!?"

"I don't think _I _have to explain myself," Thomas stated rudely, "Better question is why are you speaking to _me _like that!?"

"You know why!" Gray yelled, "You were supposed to pay Mary fair and square for those books you decided to _buy_! And then when she asks for the gold, you vanished!"

"Gray," Thomas growled, "Just because your grandfather thinks you are a useless blacksmith doesn't mean that you can take your little girly moods on me and the rest of the town!"

"Why you!" Gray was held back by Garry.

"Gray calm down! Go back to the library and Thomas will pay later! It's not that big of a deal!" Garry said.

Gray glared at Thomas then finally turned around and walked off, still boiling with rage.

"Hm!" Thomas said, "Thank-you Garry. At least there are still good citizens in Mineral Town! I'm tired of having to deal with Mineral Town _and _the Valley!"

"The Valley? You mean Forget-Me-Not Valley?" Garry asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately it is that valley." Thomas said.

"Why is it a problem?" Garry asked with curiosity.

"Well ever since Takakura died I've been taking care of the shipments. It's tiring. Lucky Farm is one heck of busy, successful ranch you know."

"Lucky Farm?" Garry wondered, "Is that another farm in the Valley?"

"Correct," Thomas smiled, "Alice owns it. She moved there quite some time ago. I keep a very close eye on her! Wouldn't want anything bad happening to her, yet."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Thomas smiled.

Garry looked around hoping that other people were near. No one was there but Thomas and Garry. "Why did you want me again?"

"Right!" Thomas explained, "After the death of Takakura his farm has been left unattended. Someone needs to step up and take command of that farm right away. In his will he requested that you took over that. He actually said it would be a dream for such a wonderful person to take over it. It's all in his will."

I'm wonderful?" Garry asked, "I don't think I am. I've done tons of bad things."

"Well _he _wishes you to work on his farm! It's a dead man's last wish!" Thomas explained further.

"When you say it like that and in that tone it makes me feel like I have no other choice." Garry said. But what Garry didn't realize was that this was an opportunity to start all over. That's what he wanted to do, remember?

Thomas looked into Garry's eyes and zoned out for a minute then he came back. "Think of it as a chance to start over." He said.

Garry gasped. He remembered that he wanted a new beginning!

"Think about it." Thomas said.

Garry nodded.

"Tomorrow meet me at the beach at 12pm and don't be late!" Thomas ordered.

"Yes Mr. Mayor." Garry agreed.

Thomas smiled and they both walked off in separate directions. Garry turned around and Thomas was gone! Just like Popuri told him! "He must walk some fast," Garry thought, "Maybe he's hiding in a bush or something just to freak me out. Wouldn't surprise me one bit." Garry continued walking back to the tavern. When he arrived, Ann was awaiting his return at one of the tables. She immediately shot right out of her seat and she asked the question that he was waiting for, "What did he want?" She asked.

"He wants me to inherit Takakura's farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley." Garry answered.

"You said no, right?" Ann asked.

"No, I said I'd think about it." Garry explained.

"But why!?"

"Because I want to start over and I don't want to live here for the rest of my life. And besides in Tak's will he said he wanted me to live on his farm." Garry said.

"Wow," Ann admitted, "That's a lot to ask for!"

"Yea but he talked about this farmer named Alice and how successful she is so I would probably get her to teach me a bunch of stuff." Garry said.

"I thought you already knew a bunch of stuff about farming." Ann supposed.

"Oh I do it's just not as professional as this Alice girl. I wonder if she's pretty…"

"You're losing focus," Ann snapped her fingers, "So how long have you had these thoughts about leaving?"

"A while now," Garry admitted sadly, "But you know I would tell you! I was just not going to tell you right now!"

Ann looked around the room, "Okay. I believe you."

"Thanks but now I need time to think. This is a big decision I need to make." Garry said.

"I understand," Ann said truthfully, "Go on a walk. It'll ease your mind."

"Great idea." Garry held the thought of moving in his head while it was still fresh and he took Ann's advice and went on a walk. He knew where he would walk. He was going to pray at the Harvest Goddess pond for help.


End file.
